A Lesson In Innuendo
by potatopeeler
Summary: Superboy doesn't understand the sexual innuendo that people say to his face, so he goes to Robin for help. Written for the anon meme.


Note: Once again written for the YJ Anon Meme (because I am too lazy to think up ideas on my own) for a prompt involving Superboy not understanding sexual innuendo. The characters are vaguely aged up a bit to avoid the squick factor if you want. This is my first time writing something like this, so criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

><p>It all starts when Artemis gives him That Look (he isn't sure what it means, but it makes him want to squirm and look away) and makes a comment about his lollipop. Superboy's never had a lollipop before, let alone a giant one, and if he did, he definitely wouldn't let her suck it when she keeps looking at him like that. But Kid Flash and Robin alternate between gasping at her and laughing at him and it frustrates him. M'gann is confused and Aqualad just looks tired. Embarrassed, Superboy leaves the room.<p>

Things like this have been happening for a while now and he never understands them. It makes him feel _stupid_, especially when Kid Flash and Robin always seem to understand and laugh like it's some sort of joke he's not in on.

It gets even worse when M'gann makes the team watch _Othello_ (it's an Earth classic, she tells them, and Artemis and Kid Flash protest, but Robin just hooks up his computer to the television and plays it for them). The movie is almost three hours long and he can't understand a word that's being said but Robin and Kid Flash are snickering the entire time and _shouldn't he have learned this?_ Everyone on Earth understands this except him. Even worse, Kid Flash starts to quote the movie when he talks to M'gann, saying things about tupping and white ewes. Superboy still doesn't understand but he feels like he should punch Kid Flash anyway.

When the rest of the team laughs about Artemis wanting to ride his disco stick, he's furious. Even M'gann knows what this means and Superboy is still clueless.

"Will you _shut up already?_" he roars, and he flips over a coffee table as he storms out for good measure. As he stomps back to his room, he can hear the team go silent and then he stops listening.

* * *

><p>After the table-flipping incident (as Kid Flash called it, though Superboy's flipped tables before), he's determined to figure out just what his teammates mean when they say those things. He weighs his options and decides to ask Robin. He's mad at Artemis, Kid Flash would just laugh at him, M'gann doesn't understand most of it either, he's not sure if Aqualad actually understands or is pretending to, and Superman...is not an option. Black Canary would probably hurt him and he doesn't even consider Batman. He has to stop himself from shuddering at the thought.<p>

So he chooses Robin. Besides, he's better at explaining things to Superboy than the rest of the team. M'gann is good at explaining emotions to him, but Earth customs are things he needs someone smart to teach him. As a result of this, they've gotten closer since the team first formed. He trusts him not to teach him incorrectly (often) so he can laugh at him like Kid Flash does sometimes.

Superboy finds Robin in his room, typing away on his computer. When Superboy walks in, he quickly minimizes a window with a pale blue background and lots of text and swivels around to greet him. Superboy raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it.

"What's up, Supes?"

Superboy frowns and, feeling awkward, sits on the edge of Robin's bed. "It's confusing," he starts. Then he tries to figure out how to word his question when he barely knows what he's asking about.

"What is?" Robin asks, his patience lasting about thirteen seconds. Superboy relocates his gaze from the floor to Robin's sunglasses and stops thinking.

"What Artemis says to me. I don't understand and everyone else laughs," he tells him, feeling the annoyance build up in his chest as he talks. Robin looks a bit guilty as he considers Superboy's question.

"I'm not stupid," Superboy hurries to say. "I'm good at math and I can speak several languages. But Cadmus didn't finish my education, and _this_ wasn't taught to me." He doesn't want Robin to think he's stupid. He knows Robin is smart, more than anyone else on the team, and even though Superboy will never be as smart as him, he's not _stupid_.

"She wants to have sex with you."

Even if he is feeling pretty stupid right now.

"What?"

"That's what it means. What she's saying, it's all sexual innuendo. Usually people learn that as they grow up, but I guess you never got that chance," Robin explains. Superboy is still staring at him, brow furrowed in a confused frown, so he continues. "It's like flirting, only she's saying she wants to do you."

"Do me?"

"Geez, Supes, you need to brush up on your slang. Do you, you know, screw you, fuck you, ride your disco stick, do the nasty, make the beast with two backs, _have sex_."

Superboy is speechless (and a little annoyed at the references) and Robin laughs. "No need to look so _scandalized_," he says. Superboy swallows and takes a breath.

"It's just...confusing. How am I supposed to know those things mean sex?" He looks away, embarrassed. This is more complicated than he had thought it would be.

"Well, it helps if you know how sex works," Robin answers nonchalantly.

"I know how it works!" Superboy snaps back. He _does_ know how it works, but none of his information includes rides or lollipops or disco sticks. He isn't even sure of what a disco stick _is_, let alone what it has to do with sex.

"Oh?" Robin raises an eyebrow and there's something about the smile creeping onto his face that makes Superboy's heart beat faster. "Then maybe you need experience."

The way Robin says that makes it seem like he's offering and _that_ makes his heart go faster than he can hear. But Superboy's sure he can't be _offering_-

"Want a demonstration?" Superboy is suddenly grateful that he's similar enough to Superman that he can't get heart attacks because he thinks if he were human, he would be having one right now.

"Um," he says and then, Robin is on his knees in front of the bed and pushing Superboy's legs apart. He's smiling up at him and it's not innocent _at all_ and suddenly he's very aware of the feeling of Robin's fingers on his thighs through his jeans. He's also very aware of the blood currently rushing down to meet Robin's touch.

As Robin is unbuttoning his pants, he asks, "You're okay with this?" It's strange how serious he sounds after having looked at Superboy like that (it wasn't like Artemis' Looks; Robin's look made him want to squirm for an entirely different reason). It comes to mind that he's nearly past the prime age for reproducing and Robin's just at it, and even though he knows they can't reproduce, just the thought makes more blood rush down. He manages a grunt and a nod and Robin smiles again, softer than before, and the feeling he gets in his chest is accented by the harsh zip of Robin finishing getting into his pants.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Robin says, and then he's pressing a kiss to Superboy's lips, and it's soft and _nice_ and it makes his heart flutter again. Then it's gone and Robin is grinning only inches away. "Can't take your innocence without kissing you first."

He goes back to kneeling between his legs and tugs Superboy's jeans and boxers down to his thighs (not without smirking at the Superman print, making Superboy flush). He jerks a bit in surprise when Robin first touches him but then Robin moves his hands to his hips instead. He feels disappointed for a fraction of a second before Robin kisses him _down there_ and Superboy clutches the sheets so hard he's afraid they'll turn to dust in his hands.

Without moving his lips away, Robin pushes his tongue shyly against him and it feels _so much better_. Twenty seven seconds and fourteen wet kisses later, Robin seems to get bored. Without warning, he takes Superboy into his mouth and swirls his tongue and sucks and once Superboy remembers how to think, all the lollipop comments make sense. As he looks down at Robin's head moving back and forth, he thinks that he wants to touch him, but judging by the condition the sheets are in, it's not a good idea. So instead, he watches Robin and his mouth and tries to catch his breath but it seems to be impossible. Finally, he falls back onto the bed, sheets ripping in his hands as he orgasms with Robin still around him. Robin is still licking him when it starts to hurt and Superboy pushes lightly at his head. His hair is soft so he keeps his hand there as Robin moves to lean against the bed from the floor.

Robin's face is flushed. As Superboy pulls his pants back up, he asks him, "Are you...aroused?" Robin flushes deeper and then snorts.

"Duh. Are you up for it or should I take a trip to the bathroom?"

It takes Superboy a moment to understand (in the end, he only gets it because of what he always hears Kid Flash doing in one of the bathrooms) and while he tries to think of a response, he remembers something. "I learned that you're supposed to be naked," he tells Robin, but maybe he learned wrong, because he wasn't naked for what just happened. Robin looks like he wants to laugh and Superboy almost wants to punch him in the face.

"Well, if you insist," he says, turning around. He sees him hook the sunglasses into his jeans pocket before taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. Then he remembers to respond.

"I didn't," he says, and it sounds dumb even to him.

"Fine, you _sisted_," Robin replies, sounding half amused and half annoyed as he pulls his green sweatshirt over his head. Superboy doesn't say anything else, instead watching as sunglasses return to Robin's face and he turns around. Now, it feels strange to watch Robin climb out of his jeans (effortlessly, even though they're so tight he has to wonder how he got them on). Maybe it's because Robin is smiling at him again as he takes off his boxer briefs. It all takes too much and too little time all at once. He realizes belatedly that Robin's underwear didn't have little bat symbols all over it and wonders why he thought it would.

Superboy stops thinking about Robin's abandoned underwear once Robin climbs onto the bed next to him, propping up a pillow and lying down.

He realizes he's still staring when Robin clears his throat. Slowly, he makes his way over to Robin's spread legs and leans down. Mimicking Robin, he uses his mouth and his tongue and once he gets to the sucking, everything _clicks_ and suddenly, he knows just what to do. So he moves his head down as far as it can go, breathing against Robin's skin and swallowing after he bucks into his mouth. When Superboy switches to bobbing, Robin whimpers and his legs end up resting on Superboy's shoulders. He speeds up and the thighs on either side of his head tense and tremble. At some point, Robin's sunglasses fall off. Looking up, Superboy can see that his eyes are now covered by an arm thrown across his face as Robin arches and clutches at the pillow beneath his head with his other hand. Robin gasps and relaxes only to arch again as Superboy keeps moving, Robin's muscles tightening and stretching in pleasure, and Superboy thinks it's more beautiful than the moon. He orgasms into Superboy's throat and even though it tastes almost as bad as M'gann's cooking, he's almost disappointed that's it's over.

Robin doesn't move the arm covering his eyes as Superboy awkwardly shuffles up next to him. Robin's pillows smell nice, and so does Robin, even if it's not his usual smell. He realizes he probably smells different, too, and it makes him want to shower. But Robin is still naked next to him and that's much more important.

"Do I want to know why Cadmus filled your head with _that_ kind of knowledge?" Robin asks him. Superboy isn't sure if _he_ wants to know why Cadmus thought that sort of thing was necessary knowledge.

"Probably not."

* * *

><p>The next day, Superboy leaves the kitchen to see Robin lounging on the couch with his mouth smirking around a lollipop, and he chokes on his glass of milk.<p> 


End file.
